It's Time To Come Home
by The Nemphilim With Fangs
Summary: Set before the third book. Dimitri has come back to Rose five years later after accepting Tasha's offer. what will happen to them now? Will Rose reject him? None of these characters are mine. Not really in character
1. Chapter 1

5 years. 5 fucking years since I'd seen Dimitri. My Dimitri. I missed everything about him of corse. But I can't see how he fell in love with Tasha. I mean, yes, she is beautiful in her own way. She's talented. But. It's just not fair! He fell in love with me first! So now, here I am. Being Lissa's guardian with Eddy. Its fine, I love Eddy. But, I'd rather be with Dimitri. He is my only love and why I can never fall in love again. He is my soul. My being.

But now, five years later, I am a guardian/ teacher. I am more recognizable then my mother, which is saying a lot. I've killed more than 45 strigoi and my neck is covered in tattoos. Since losing my precious Dimitri, I have taken out all my rage and hurt on them. Lissa had realised a long time ago that she was killing me slowly by using spirit. She loves it, but she's willing to give it up to be able to have me with her, always.

This is my 3rd year of teaching novices. Also Lissa's 3rd year of being a mother. She and Christian have had one adorable little scamp, Demyan.

I walked down the hall of Vladimir's Academy with a purpose, getting stares from the other male teachers- not to say the students- by my beauty. I still knew I was beautiful and that I could get any guy I wanted, but none of these guys was the one for me. My guy had a sexy Russian accent...

I pushed open the door to the gym to see my class filed up along the wall. Whispers were emitted when they saw me.

"There will be no talking in this class unless I give you the okay to do so." I snapped at them, it was harsh and I knew it but I was sick of them being such brats. "Now, this year you will be doing what I call the survival scheme. Does anyone know what it might entail?"

I looked around the class, wanting someone to put their hand up, a boy with pale blonde hair timidly raised his palm. I nodded at him to tell and he blushed. "Umm... Well... we're only novices... so... umm... running?" his blushed increased as everyone laughed at him.

I wasn't. I was impressed. "Silence." I yelled. "What's your name?" I asked in a softer voice.

"M-M-M-Mathew." He was so adorable it _was_ almost funny.

I smiled at him, "Well Mathew, you are correct." Mouths dropped and I smirked, "And the rest of the class will do three more laps then Mathew because of their rudeness." A series of groans and glares were directed at Mathew and I glowered at them. "And do _not_ blame Mathew for that, it was your own fault."

The gym door opened and closed during my rant but I didn't pay attention to it. What I did see was that the four girls in this glass were giggling and pointing in the way you do when you see someone attractive. I glared at them for a second before turning to see who it was.

I started at his feet; he was wearing tough travelling boots, dark slacks, a duster-one of those big cloak like coats- a dark t-shirt and his hair in a pony tail. Then, I finally looked at his face. No. NO. _NO_! Dimitri looked at me with his guardian face and I turned away from him to the rest of the class.

"I want _each_ of you to run twenty three laps except for Mathew, you only need to run twenty. _No_ arguments, I'll be watching. _Go._"

They all stood up and walked out to the oval. When they were all gone, I heard Dimitri coming towards me. My eyes squeezed tight and I walked slowly over to a bench. He followed. I looked at the ground, keeping my eyes on my laces. He sat beside me and let out a gush of air.  
"Hello, Rose." He said softly, angling himself towards me.

"Good morning, Guardian Belikov." I used my emotionless voice to hide how much I missed him.

In my peripheral vision I saw him frown, his beautiful lips turning downwards in hurt.

"Roz-" his hand reached out for mine but I pulled it away.

"I need to get back to my class." I whispered, before standing up to leave. I took a few steps towards the door before a hand latched onto my arm. I stared down at it, loving and hating the warmth it gave me and the electricity flowing through it.

"Roza." He breathed, his warm breath flowing over me with the scent of his aftershave accompanying it.

I shivered at his voice, dark, lustful, loving... all at the same time. "Where's Tasha?" I asked bitterly.

He frowned again, "I have never wanted her..." he whispered.

"So, you just left because you wanted to? Great. Thanks. Now I really must see to my class." I nodded at him. "Guardian Belikov." With that, I turned on the spot and moved my waist long hair to one side. Just so he could see how many I had killed in my five years. Just before I left, I heard him gasp and whisper.

"Roza-"


	2. Chapter 2

The cold winter air whipped at my face as I left him behind me. With each step I took, a deep throbbing was at my heart. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and leap into his arms. But... he left me. If he wants me back he's going to have to work for it. Even if I just want to be with him... I forced my chin up and watched as the novices tired themselves out. Mathew was a good runner, as it turned out. He finished his twenty laps and still had energy when he sat down. The others finished and I took them inside, giving them a booklet on how this year was going to work with me. The bell rang and they filed out.

Two hands grabbed my wrists and I was pushed against a body. "Don't do this to me Roza." Dimitri's pained voice whispered in my ear, his hot breath flowing over my cold face. I kept my head up high and looked straight in front of me.

"Guardian Belikov, could you please remove your hands." It was a question but my hard voice turned it into a statement. I could easily get him off me, but that would mean us, sweaty, fighting. I wasn't ready for that.

"Make me." his whisper turned seductive and I tried extremely hard not to shiver.I turned quickly and tried to hit his hands. But he ended up grabbing my elbows and making me look at him. He shook me, "Roza! For the love of god Rose stop it!"

I watched his beautiful face, his hairline, his neck as it tensed, waiting for my answer. "I have nothing to stop." I said softly, "I have done nothing wrong, _I_ didn't leave." My voice almost broke so I tried a new tactic. "So if you will excuse me, I have to meet with my boyfriend."

Dimitir's jaw grew slack and he watched me with pained eyes. I smiled discreetly as a goodbye and walked out of his weakened grip.

All I needed now was a boyfriend....

"Please?" I asked Eddy for the fifth time.

He breathed out a gust of air, "So what you're saying is, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend to hurt Guardian Belikov because you've been in love with him since being 17? Is that it?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"And you want to make out with me in front of him."

I bit my lip, "Well it's not really a want to no offense- it's... a requirement. He left me for someone else so I'm trying to show him that I have."  
"But you haven't." Eddy said bluntly.

"Well... yeah, pretty much."

Eddy sat next to me nodding a bit in understanding before standing up and clapping his hands. "Alright. I've always wanted to see Belikov angry."

I laughed at him and he pulled me up. "Okay, so I want a kiss before we have lunch, walk me to the gym-hand in hand- and kiss me again then go do your guardian stuff."

He laughed, "Like _you_ should actually be doing."

"Oh shut up." but I laughed along with him. This was going to be....interesting.

He took my hand and led me to lunch. We watched both Christian and Lissa feed, although with anyone else I never got jelous of the feeder, when I was around Lissa, I always did. It was still there, even after the 6 years that we've returned.

We walked back into the common and I was suddenly pushed up against a wall by Eddy, he forcefully put his lips to mine and I smiled. Dimitri was here. Eddy wasn't a bad kisser, I enjoyed it, but I still wished that it was Dimitri's lips attached to mine.

Eddy pulled away and smiled, I returned it. "That was.... nice." He said and I laughed.

Across the room, I caught Dimitri's eye and saw his infuriated face. He looked like he wanted to murder someone-probably Eddy. I smiled at him and mouthed "told you so." Before skipping up to Eddy to place a kiss on his cheek and sat down to eat.

Rose-1

Dimitri-0

**Thanks heaps for the reviews guys, really means a lot. I'm wondering if I should continue this story, if I should, could you please tell me in a quick review? Just yes or no. Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri was pissed. I knew that. And I loved that I could get that reaction. I had yet to see Christian's aunt. But after asking him, it turns out that Tasha had found a better Guardian. Ha. Like there could ever be a better Guardian then Dimitri.

Eddy took me to class again, like I asked and kissed me goodbye. And if I may say so myself, it was a pretty convincing kiss. He had snaked his arm around me and pulled me flush against him. Dimitri had been glaring at him while walking past. It had been great.

But when my next class started, I noticed Dimitri coming in again. I made the class of novice's pair off and have practice fights before walking over to where he stood. His eyes were angry and I couldn't believe how good-looking he really was.

He hadn't shaved and the stubble on his chin made him look sexier… somehow. His jaw was set, his lips in a tight line, the only thing giving him away was the rage in his eyes.

"Guardian Belikov, why are do I seem to have your re-occurring presence in my class?"

He smiled and I was a taken back. I remember two times that he had smiled otherwise and neither reason were liked this at all. "I am here, _Roza_, to be teach these children along side of you."

The way he said my name was like a dying man would say water. It was worshipping. And I felt like melting. No. I can't do that. He owes me _big_ time.

"Says who?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and readjusting my posture to get him to look at my chest. It worked; he looked down for a moment before his eyes snapped back to mine.

"The headmistress." He said a bit smugly.

"Fine with me." I said angrily. I heard the students swearing and turned to see two boys surrounded by the rest of the class. The two boys were tearing at each other. I ran into it and grabbed each boy by the collar. "_Stop_ it." I sneered at them. They looked up at me and cringed back.

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway." They said in unison.

"If I see any more fights like these in my classroom it's a detention."

"I disagree." Dimitri's voice rang out in the gym.

I turned slowly and angrily towards him, "What?" I asked angrily, no one had ever stood up to me since I killed my first ten strigoi.

Dimitri was amused, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips. "These fights are normal for boys and girls their age. You shouldn't punish them on something that's so natural."

My rage flared and I narrowed my eyes. "Well, seeing as it is _my_ classroom and you are merely teaching along side, you should stay quiet and watch _how_ to teach things and _not give up_ on them." even though my words were strangely worded, he knew what I was talking about. His face went blank and he walked to sit down on one of the benches. The bell rang and everyone ran out.

I grabbed a bag full of equipment and put it in the closet before walking out myself. Well. Trying to walk out. My arm was grabbed and electricity flowed though it.  
"I've tried talking reasonably to you, but it just doesn't seem to work." He murmured, "So, I'm trying a new tactic."

With that, he spun me around and ferociously attached my lips to his. They were not soft, they were not loving, they were lustful. I responded immediately, but not the way I wanted to. My hands struck out and grabbed his pony tail, clenching it in my hand. The other one went to his should and pulled me flush against him. Dimitri moaned at the full contact, and the sound broke me out of his spell. I pulled away quickly and glared at him.  
"Sexual assault is not allowed here, nor anywhere else in the world. Remember that the next time to touch me." I sneered and walked out the door.

**Sorry... it's a bit short. I didn't have much time to do anything so I hope this'll keep you satisfied for a little bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't know own anything. But I still love them =D.**

**Hey guys I know its been like forever I've just had so much school stuff. I don't like how I did this chapter last time so I remade it. Hope you guys don't mind.**

* * *

Dimitri's kiss burned on my lips as I walked away from him. I don't know why I pulled away. I wanted that as much as Dimitri did. But no. I had to be the bitch I had become in his absence again. Why couldn't just tell him that I've always loved him? That all I want is to be with him always? Because-oh right!- He left me and I wanted payback. Have I done enough? Maybe I should talk to Lissa? No, she wouldn't understand. She would tell me to go to him right now and apologize for being such a dickhead and stuff like that. But I can't do that! It's just not the Rose Hathaway way.

In my thoughts, my legs had taken me to the outside of Eddy's chamber. His wasn't as nice as mine but he liked it like that. I knocked on the door and he opened it after I heard a few crashes inside.

"Oh, hey Rose." Eddy said, his voice strained. His hair was ruffled, his shirt was hanging over his trousers, which was strange because Eddy always liked to be tidy.

Then I realised what I had just done. I broke into fits of laughter while Eddy's cheeks heated up.

"Oh my god! Eddy I'm so sorry. Who is she?"

His cheeks wet even redder and I laughed even harder.

"Okay I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to- mystery girl- just wondering why you're not guarding Lissa."

"Right, yeah umm. Well it was five minutes to your shift and Bianc-" His eyes went wide and he covered his lips with a hand.

"Bianca?" I was shocked, Bianca was one of the highly praised guardians, a pretty one at that. Eddy once told me that she was the sexiest guardian there was, under me. Always the one for compliments. Anyways, Eddy somehow managed to get her into bed-or something else, but from what I could see I'm guessing it was bed. "Wow. Go get her Tiger." I winked at him, making him blush even more. "I'll see you in the commons."

With that, I smiled at him and walked down the hallway to Lissa's chambers. My thoughts on Dimitri.

I was in the last few minutes of my shift-after dinner- when Eddy came in through Lissa's door, a wide grin on his face. I laughed at him again. It wasn't actually that funny, I just liked seeing him blush. It was so adorable.

I nudged him, "How was she?"

He blushed even more, "Best I've ever had." He replied, winking seductively at me.

I laughed again and kissed his cheek before walking out the door. My shift was officially over.

I made my way to my room. It was about 9 meters away from Lissa's door. There wasn't a room there because Lissa and Christian wanted to make their room as sound proof as possible when I babysat Demyan... Let's just say they liked their privacy.

I unlocked my door and went to the bathroom. Why was everything was just so hectic now?! Dimitri coming back had certainly sparked something in me. What am I talking about? He just made me love him even more. Wasn't that what I wanted? For him to come back? I have no idea anymore.

I undressed and stepped into my shower. The hot water cascaded around me and I suddenly felt two wet, muscular arms circle my bare waist. I screamed and spun around, still in my captor's arms. I met the eyes of Dimitri. He was still completely dressed, apart from his duster which was discarded on the floor. _How_ did I not notice that when I came in?

"I was hoping to catch you when you were taking off your makeup, but you went straight into the shower so..." he wasn't even ashamed that he had me, naked, in his arms and had snuck into my room.

I pushed myself away from him and got out of the shower quickly. I heard him turn off the water as I put on my dark red silk robe that flowed down to my ankles.

"Is there a reason for this intrusion?" I demanded.

His mouth was open in astonishment. "Are you joking Rose? You're acting like I killed your mother! I-"

"Get out." I said bluntly. Not wanting to listen to him.

His mouth dropped wider and I tried so hard not to reach out and snap it shut. "You have to be kidding Rose!"

I slid my hand into the pocket of the robe and pulled out an incased knife. "_Get. Out."_

* * *

When Dimitri left, I almost killed my room, throwing things everywhere. I was angry. So fucking angry like you wouldn't believe. Not only did Dimitri see me naked-not that he hasn't already, but that was a long time ago-, he broke into my chambers and scared the fucking wits out of me. And _then_ tried to reason that _I_ was being the stupid one. _What the fuck?!_ I sat down on my bed and just looked at the floor. There wasn't anything there. It just seemed like something so much more interesting then me right then. I don't know how long I sat there like that but when I looked up at the window, I saw the sun coming out.

I threw off my robe and slid into the lovely warm bed.

Rose-1

Dimitri- 1

* * *

**Well. There it is. I like it better then the one before. Hope you don't mind guys! I'll try to update some more but I'm also working on a book for myself so yeah….**

**OH! And I've changed my pen name. it used to be alwaysthecountrykid. So if you do search's watch out for that. I love you all and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellllooooo darlings. I hope this is an alright chapter. Talk to you at the end.**

* * *

I woke up at sunset, the low rays landing on my face and persuading me to wake. Getting up, I slipped into a pair of black tightish pants along with a long white shirt. Seeing my reflection in the window, I groaned and went to the bathroom.

And froze. My eyes widened, my muscles froze up but I heart started pounding. Lying on the ground, next to my shower, was Dimitri's duster.

"Fuck!" I growled, stamping my foot. He left it, so I have to give it to him. I didn't want to go near him! For fuck's sake! Well… that was a lie. I _did_ want to go near him, but I didn't want him to know that.

I turned to go out of the room, but I ended up doing a three sixty and leant down to pick up the duster. Very hesitantly, I brought it up to my face and inhaled. I think I almost fainted, it smelt just like him, just like how I remember. I think I might have fainted for a mili-second.

Hugging the duster close, I walked back to my room and laid it gently on my bed, not wanting to put it down. I stared at it for a few moments before continuing getting ready.

Ten minutes later, I was walking down one of the corridors to find Dimitri, his jacket slung over my arm. As much as I didn't want to be the one going to him I knew that it would work out so much easier this way.

Asking one of the older guardians guarding this passage, I asked if he knew where to find him.

The guardian nodded, "He walked in the middle of the day towards the gym. Try there."

I thanked him and turned around, fretting badly. I might have been able to handle not quite awake Dimitri, but hot and sweaty Dimitri? I'm done for.

I took the rest of the way to the gym trying to pump myself up, it wasn't working. I needed confidence and I just didn't have it. If he tried to kiss me again I would not have the resistance left. I would give in.

I reached the gym and pulled it open slowly, the lights were on, and someone was in the store room. I walked over to it quietly, not making a sound, and called into it. "Guardian Belikov? Are you in here?"

Suddenly, the door snapped shut. I was surrounded by darkness and I resisted the urge to scream.

"Rose." Dimitri sighed my name in disappointment. "You would think you could at least call me Dimitri by now." His voice was travelling around me and I kept spinning to try to face him, catch a glimpse of him at the least.

But it was so dark I wouldn't be able to see my own hand in front of my face. Clearing my throat I said, "You left something in my chambers."

"And I see that you brought it for me. Thank you." His accent came across heavily and I shivered. His voice was still travelling around me, as if observing me, although there was no light to see me. "Now that I have you stuck in here, would you like me to tell you why I was in your room last night?" his hands drifted over my shoulder blades.

I didn't answer so he continued. "Why won't you talk to me _Roza_?" as he said my name his hands slipped around my waist and he hugged me to him. My resistance had given up, and being in his arms again made my eyes close and my head leant back to his shoulder.

"You left." I whispered.

"I couldn't turn something like that down. I'm sorry I left you _Roza_." He murmured back.

"You were always happy with Tasha anyway. Always smiling and laughing. I had to work so hard to hear you laugh, but she got it straight away. Where is she anyway?" My head dropped down so if there was light I would be looking at my feet.

He buried his face in my hair and it felt… like we were like this all the time. We _should have_ been like this all the time. "She's not here. And do you think I could act like myself around you? I would have been fired."

"Why isn't she here? You're her guardian. So it seems like your doing a pretty bad job at guarding her."

He chuckled and even that was music to my ears. "Yes, I am doing a bad job, but considering that I quit…. It doesn't make it too bad."

I spun in his arms quickly to face him. My eyes were almost getting used to the darkness and I could see his eyes sparkling. My heart was pounding. He had left Tasha. He had _left_ Tasha!

HE HAD FUCKING LEFT TASHA!!!!!! I wanted to dance and scream but at the moment all I could do was push my lips to his.

**

* * *

**

I know I promised this a little while ago and I'm sorry it's still short updates but this is all I can come up with at the moment :p

**I'll try to have something bigger up later. Anyways! What did everyone think? Is that a bit stalkerish too? Haha. Reviews are lovely and I happen to love them :) love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. I'll talk to you guys at the end :) Enjoy.**

* * *

I pushed Dimitri back against the wall and suddenly it felt like we were falling. We didn't hit anything, nor did we release each other. But I could see the ground coming towards us and just before we hit it, I pulled back.

I jolted up in my bed and cursed loudly. My heart rate was up, .my breath was coming hard and fast and I had a thin layer of perspiration on my skin. It had been a dream. Everything. The storage room in the gym, the kiss, his duster on my bathroom flo-

WAIT!

I jumped out of bed as fast as I could and ran into the bathroom where I slipped on the wet floor.

"Fuck!" I shrieked as my foot hit the edge of the bathtub. I looked around the room, searching for the coat. Hopping onto one of my feet, I jumped to the shower and pulled it open. There was nothing there.

Maybe he had taken his duster. But I didn't remember him taking it out the door.

Limping back into my bedroom, I froze mid-step. Sometime in the night, I had moved. Well not moved, I had gotten up and _walked_. The duster was lying across my bed, as if it wanted to be a blanket. I stumbled to the bed and pulled it off, throwing it across the room until it landed with a _swish_ onto the wooden floor by the door.

"If he wants it he can fucking get it himself." I growled under my breath. Searching the room for my clock, I saw the time. "SHIT!"

Rushing around my chambers, I got everything ready as soon as possible. "I am late I am sooo late. Shit shit shit." I kept reciting over and over again. I should have been up just after sunset but it was now ten minutes before class was due to start. Students would be walking to their classes by now and I had had no breakfast.

Running out my door, I hastily locked it and sprinted down the corridor, almost knocking over one of the guards coming up the stairs. "Sorry!" I shouted back at him while taking the steps two at a time. The stairway I was on at the moment was the biggest in the school. Around 100 steps at least. Looking around, I checked to make sure there was no one around before getting onto the banister and sliding down it. I resisted the urge to shriek in delight before I hit the bottom and kept running.

I looked at my watch, 5 minutes until it was time to start. I stopped mid stride and looked around. I had two options. One, jump out the window and run in through the back door of the gym, or two, run down the corridors full of students. I chose number one.

Jogging over to the window, I kicked my feet out and flew through the air to the ground. Directly below me was nothing but dirt and just before I hit the earth, I twirled my body to go into a roll before jumping up and sliding in through the door.

* * *

"Get in pairs!" I shouted. My students ran around to find their favourite person in the class before stopping. Looking around, I saw two groups of three. "I said _pairs_." I almost growled while glaring at the two trio's. They're faces fell and one from each group broke off and stood next to the other lone person. "Next time, do it properly." I started pacing slowly up and down the line of students. "One from each pair, go to the other side of the gymnasium." They followed my command. "When I say go, I want the first pair to go forward. The people on this side will block, the other side will attack. Once one of you are on the ground you are to stop and return to your original places while the next pair goes. Understood?!"

There was a chorus of "Yes Guardian Hathaway."

I stopped my pacing at the end of the line. "Good. Go."

The first pair went towards each other slowly, meeting in the middle before circling. The attacker quickly crouched and swung her leg around, affectively putting the other girl on her ass.

"Stop!" I shouted, just as the next pair was starting to go towards each other. "That was horrible. I said block, not fall on your backside." Looking around, I spotted Dimitri at the other end of the line. "Guardian Belikov. Please come and assist me in showing our pupils how to do it correctly."

He just nodded and walked to the side opposite me.

"Watch closely on how to block your opponent class. Go." As soon as I had spoken the word Dimitri was walking forward gracefully, just a hint of a smirk on his lips. We reached each other and circled, I, waiting for his attack, he, waiting for the opportune moment.

When he stuck forward, a punch bee-lined for my stomach, my left arm came down and practically smacked his hand away. We didn't even touch for a whole second but as soon as it happened, we were charged. There was sexual tension between us and we were helpless but to keep going. He came forward again and I ducked, arching my back and throwing him over me. When I returned to my standing position I saw that he was still on his feet.

He came towards me again, but instead of a direct attack, he moved suddenly to my left and caught me in what could almost be a hug, one with my back to him. His body was pressed up against mine and I swore I felt him shiver. My heart was pounding and my lower half was reacting to his close proximity.

Dimitri grabbed my hands and put them behind my back, effectively ending our make-shift hug and kneed my back, making me kneel.

He had won.

The class broke out into a round of applause but Dimitri only glanced my way once, a smouldering look in his eyes. I was breathless, I was needy, and I was sexually frustrated. I knew I was going to cave soon.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by. And by flew by, I mean it dragged on like an unwanted infection. Not once did Dimitri ask about his coat and I was starting to wonder if he'd forgotten about it. Maybe he had. By the time Friday came, I believed that I had earned a nice relaxing weekend.

On Friday night, the campus was a buzz of conversation. Someone was coming to visit. Someone important. I was standing behind Lissa and Demyan in the commons while they ate.

"Hey Lissa," I whispered. She turned around to face me. "Do you know what's going on?"

A smile graced her perfect face, "Christian's Aunt is coming tonight."

**

* * *

**

How was that? I've been trying to keep you guys guessing and I hope I've succeeded. Watch do you guys reckon will happen? Any thoughts?

**Please review. It makes me update faster ;) xxx Sas**


	7. Chapter 7

I went to bed early that night, having Eddy covering my shift. I couldn't think. I didn't want to think. But I did… but I didn't. But I wanted to kill her. Why was she coming here? Why not Christian go to her? Or maybe she wasn't here for Christian. Oh god I hope she was here for Christian.

I was lying on my bed when a knock came at my door. I sluggishly dropped off the bed, pushed the duster behind where the door would be and opened the door.

"Hello Rose." Tasha's voice was soft but with an edge to it.

I nodded at her, "Tasha. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Dimitri is busy at the moment but he says you have his duster?"

I closed the door a bit and pushed the coat further away from me. "His… Duster? No I don't… Maybe you should ask him to check in the… gym?"

She huffed and leaned against the door frame. "Rose, let me make this clear, keeping his coat will not make him come to you. He will get it without having to ask you for it."

I gave her a toothy grin "I was planning on that."

She almost glared at me. "Watch it Rose Hathaway."

Smiling sweetly at her I said. "I have no idea what you mean."

xxx

As soon as Tasha left I had picked up the duster, breathed in its sent one last time and shoved it deep into my closet. Once the door was closed, I opened it again and instead of leaving where it was, I opened the back of the wardrobe, my little hidey hole, and placed it inside carefully. He wouldn't find it there.

I undressed, slipped into bed and made but I couldn't sleep. So I let my brain do some thinking. What was going to happen with Tasha being here? Would Dimitri stop trying to talk to me? Would I be the one going to him? Fuck no. He was gonna have to work for this girl. I knew that I was close to giving up. But I wanted to prolong the inevitable as long as possible. I mean, what if Dimitri was trying to tell me they had a kid or some shit. Maybe he _wasn't _trying to get back together. Maybe he was saying a final goodbye? He better fucking not be. But Eddie said that Tasha had found a better guardian. Was he lying to spare my feelings? Or was that the truth.

With my mind full or questions and their answers lost, I made one decision before I fell to sleep. I was going to make Dimitri forget _all_ about Tasha.

xxx

In the morning after I showered, I dug through my draw to find the one piece of lingerie I owned. Lissa and I had gone shopping close to two years ago. Lissa had told me that I may not need it then, but I'd be glad she bought it for me later. I guess I had to send her a thankyou card.

The set was a slight push up black lacy, strapless bra that had a short amount of shimmering black cloth hanging down from it, enough to reach my belly button. The G-string was also black and lacy with a bow in the middle. Oh I had wanted Dimitri to see this since I bought it all those years ago. Oh well! If he sees anything today it better be me.

After slipping into the tightest jeans I owned-they showed off my ass- and a strapless tight shirt that almost looked like a corset. Professor Sheldt would have my ass if he saw me, but I would just have to avoid the new principle. Even if he did see it, I knew how to make him give in.

My first class was with novices, but this class was almost completely full of girls so they wouldn't care how I dressed. I was in the gym far before the class and Dimitri for that matter. He didn't come in for 5 minutes after the bell sounded through the school so I just started the class.

After I had them do their warm up laps I sent them against each other. I heard the gym door open and just then, my pen dropped from the clip board I was holding and I bent down to retrieve it.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and when I was standing straight again, I turned to face them. I sucked in my stomach and brought my chest out just a little bit further then normal. "Guardian Belikov. Nice for you to show up."

His eyes were smouldering already and we were at least 2 meters away from each other. "I have something I want to show the class."

"Go ahead."

He nodded his head and walked into the centre of the room. "Everyone!" he commanded, the novices stopped when they heard his voice and all spun to see him clearly. I didn't blame them. He was looking_ finnneee_ today. His hair, still held in the band behind his head, had more shin today and he hadn't shaved last night as you could see the stubble. It looked good on him. "Guardian Hathaway did _not_ show you the correct way to block yesterday. I'm sure you remember, she hit the ground first. Today I will show you the right way."

I shivered at his words. We were going to be so close… so soon… again. F.u.c.k.

"Guardian Hathaway! Please join me in the centre of the room." His voice was so deep and oh so sexy with that heavy accent.

I walked slowly to where he asked me to. "Watch and learn, class." I said softly. "Watch and learn"

He cocked an eyebrow at me before saying 'go' and rotating around me. "I am the defence, everyone, whereas Guardian Hathaway is the attacker. Watch her moves and the counteracts to those moves."

We were still circling; I was struggling to think of when to strike. I heard the door creak just a bit and Dimitri side glanced at it. I moved forward, almost jumping on him. But he saw me coming and turned so his back was to me. My hands came onto his hair, the silky strands falling between my fingers and I clutched myself to him. Pushing my pelvis towards him most of all. His hands came around to my lower back harshly, his back arched and he threw me off of himself.

We were circling again. The class was sitting quietly but I was only looking at Dimitri. His dark eyes burning into me.

I ran forward again, but instead of jumping, I ducked and threw him over my shoulder. Making him lie flat on his back. And just when I wanted to move back to the students, my body betrayed me and jumped on him, straddling his stomach, making him see that I had won.

Still looking at Dimitri I spoke as loudly as I could with my short breath "Class dismissed."

**Sooooo….? What did everyone think? Am I getting a bit better at this? I think I might be but I need your advice on what to happen next. Allllways open to suggestion. **

**Reviews are like cheesecake… well not really. I just love both of them :D hahaha**

**Xxx Sas**


	8. Chapter 8

Loud clapping started soon after the last student left the class. I was still looking down at Dimitri's chiseled features, could feel his muscles working underneath me. Every breath and every movement in his stomach muscles... I felt it all. His sent was making my head spin and I just wanted to lie against his chest. Like I had in the cabin after…. Well you know. Even if I was attracted to him as much as I was, part of what I had missed most about him was just being close to him. Hugs, simple touches like holding hands or brushing my hair out of my face. That was what I had missed.

Dimitri was had his gorgeous eyes closed so he didn't see my watching him. I was watching him so intently that I still didn't hear the clapping until someone coughed and my head snapped up to look at the disturbance. I swear my heart stopped for two seconds.

Lissa.

Fuck. Me.

Her gorgeous face was shocked and her eyes incredibly wide. Shit I had some explaining to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you _refuse_ to apologize to him. You haven't talked to _me_ in a _week_. You're going _way too far_ out of your way to seduce him _and! _You don't even know if he wants you back!!"

Lissa had been pacing in front of me for ten minutes. Listing off everything I had did since I had talked to her last. I felt like a kid being caught with a hand in the cookie jar. I felt guilty to the maximum and I was angry at her for interrupting the moment I had had with Dimitri.

"And WHY haven't you just kissed him yet?!"

My head snapped up again. Lissa was panting, her chest moving up and down rapidly and she was so aggravated that her fangs could just be seen beneath her upper lip. She was serious.

…But I was confused. "…What?" I blinked.

"The Rose Hathaway _I_ know would have Dimitri _wrapped around her little finger_!!!! Where is _my_ Rose and what have you done with her?"

"I-I-I…"

"She would be yelling at me! She would be telling me how I'm being stupid!" she was pacing again and flailing her arms around. She stopped suddenly and slowly turned around to meet my gaze. "Come with me." Her voice was a monotone.

I followed her blindly when she grabbed my hand and pushed me towards her wardrobe. She placed me in front of the doors and pulled them away before taking me into the _massive_ thing she called a wardrobe, and took me to the dead end of it. She hit a hook on the side wall and what I saw made me gasp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way back to my chambers, my hands full of bags Lissa had loaded me up with, I hit a wall.

Looking up at the wall, I grinned. "Eddie!" I said, grinning and dropping the bags and throwing my arms around him. It felt like I hadn't seen him in _days_. Well it probably was, seeing as I had been all for plan "distract Dimitri" and had made him pull my shifts… oops. Better apologize for that. So I did.

"Don't worry 'bout it Rose." He said, winking before bringing me into a hug and tucking my head under his chin. "How you been? How's your class?" he leant down to my ear and murmured "How's getting into Belikov's pants? Not going well I see"

I pulled away from him and smacked his chest, laughing. "Shut up, that's not my fault. Plus, if you hadn't noticed I have a bit of a problem with a certain someone now."

"So what did he do when you bet him today?" I had told Eddie about my plans and he seemed to enjoy hearing what happened about it.

I thought back to when I had gotten off Dimitri to go to Lissa.

_Dimitri coughed and as I turned I saw him getting to his feet. During our fight, his hair tie had come out so now it flowed over his ears to his shoulders in a dark sheet. It had always looked better down. He looked at me then. "That didn't go as planned. We'll need to do it again, seeing as I was off my feet first." His voice was deep and husky and his tight fitted shirt was not helping._

I almost shivered thinking about it again. I had found my favourite class.

After talking with Eddie, he told me that he needed to go to Bianca, they were going well apparently. Although I did feel sorry for them, seeing as if they did fall for each other they could never _be_ together… just like me and Dimitri…

I walked back to my chambers, changing out of my tight shirt and getting into a baggy one- stylishly baggy of course. All I wanted to do was sleep, so I decided I would. But for the first time in days. I had a plan. I know I had said that before, but this was different. For the first time, my best friend was in on it too.

**

* * *

**

**HELLO AGAIN!Miss me? I missed you guys :) I hope you liked it. I SWEAR it will get longer AND better. But for now this is all I can do. I LOVE YOU ALL! :D your reviews are allll apreciated :)**

**Review? Yes? I think so too :) ****Tell me **_**everrrrrrrrrrything **_**you can think of about this :) I wanna know it **_**ALL**_**.**


	9. Chapter 9

At dusk, I was roaming the grounds of Saint Vladimir's academy. The sun was almost completely out of sight when I rounded the corner of the chapel. Peeking inside, I saw Father Hertroni slowly placing bibles in the pews. He was the new priest for Saint Vlad's, the previous Father lately deceased. A door at the back of the chapel opened and out stepped Dimitri. His eyes caught mine for less then a second before I was on my way again. I had become tedious with my duties compared to the amount of energy I had taken in to seducing Dimitri. I needed to get my priorities straight. And as of my talk with Lissa a week ago, I had those priorities in place.

I passed the court yard fountain and left it through an arch. I patrolled the area before going further away from Saint Vladimir's. Trees now on either side of me while I walked light-footed to the edge of the Academy's land; I heard footsteps and smiled coyly to myself. On this side of the old buildings, there was a small fairy-ring of trees. The large oaks had become a bit of a sanctuary for me soon after Dimitri had left. I came to a stop in the centre of the circle, waiting for my pursuer to come to me.

The footsteps stopped as soon as they entered the clearing of trees. I waited with my back to him for him to speak first, my heart racing. When he didn't I felt like turning and slapping him.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov"

"Rose." He stated bluntly.

"Can I inquire about your following me?" I asked flatly, trying to keep any curiousness out of my tone.

"You were not assigned to this patrol, I was wondering why it was you instead of your good _friend_, Eddy." He hissed the last words, as if it angered him to say them. I smiled a grin of victory before making my face blank and facing him. God, he looked good. He wore a long coat- he still had not come to ask me for his duster- it was draped around his shoulders but hung open revealing a dark brown fitted shirt, the buttons at the neck undone.

"And why do you have this concern? Surely you do not think that I am incapable of turning down orders from the Guardian I work with." I was impressing myself with my language, I don't think I had ever been so collected while near him since he arrived.

His eyes narrowed. "Of course. I was merely curious."

"And I am curious about why you were in the chapel at this time of night, but I didn't question you about it." I gave him a patronizing smile. "Maybe you should think before you act, or maybe that was why you told me to never hesitate. You couldn't think fast enough?"

He watched me under a heated glare before he turned and walked away, his coat swaying with the movement. Jesus, I never realised how broad his shoulders were. Okay maybe I did but I never _realised_ I realised… you know what I mean.

I continued on my patrol with a smile on my face. Lissa's idea had worked so far, I don't understand why I didn't go to her sooner. Although she has been completely engaged in royal matters and Demyan. I should have known I could go to her.

Speaking of Lissa, I looked at my watch before returning to her chambers at a jog. Trading the morning shift with Lissa for my usual afternoon one meant I had to be with her for breakfast.

She opened the door with a smile on her face but her eyes told me I would have to tell her in vivid detail what had happened. Demyan held onto her hand until he saw me and raced over. Now, Guardians aren't supposed to really be very close to those that they protect but, Demyan was different, you couldn't _not_ be wrapped around his little fingers.

We arrived in the commons but instead of heading to the food, Lissa kept walking straight to the feeders which surprised me, she never had just blood for breakfast. The last time she had was when she was pregnant with Demyan…

A smile graced my face but quickly removed itself as she sat down next to a feeder. The woman could have been pretty if it was not for all the scars on her neck. Lissa started to feed but I turned away. I still had not gotten over the memories of Lissa biting me.

She finished and came over to talk to me, "Christian and I are flying to the court tomorrow. Eddy agreed to come with us instead of your charming self because of your classes."

My eyes widened. "But Lissa!" I hissed at her, not wanting Demyan to see me getting angry at his Mom. "How on _earth_ am I supposed to do this plan if your not here to help?"

She made a 'pfft' sound and waved my concerns off. " I've asked Beatrice to help you out and she agreed, so don't worry. Oh and Christian tried to get Tasha to come with us but she told him she has matters here." She smiled sadly at me, "You've still got competition babe."

I groaned, "Oh, don't I know it."

* * *

I had two classes with juniors today, sadly, and both of them contained the extra… assistance of Dimitri. My hair was up again today, showing off my _ marks, just how Dimitri had told me to 5 years ago. Lissa had practically ordered me to wear what she had picked out for me. A pair of black tight shorts and a shirt which accented my curves without showing off my breasts, which is always a good thing when you're dealing with hormonal boys.

But my greatest concern was the high heel leather boots she had put me in. It wasn't strange for female Guardians to wear heels when they're training or fighting, it actually has its extra uses. I was worried about the fact that apart from that night with Lissas Uncle's rose necklace, Dimitri hadn't seen me in heels. So I didn't exactly know if he liked them on me or not.

I mean, I have to admit, I thought I looked hot in the outfit, but that was _my _opinion. Not Dimitri's.

I had set up the mats again for the class to practice on- a reward, seeing as for the last week all my classes had been running non-stop. Two girls were early this morning so I set them onto wrestling straight away. One of them didn't seem interested in it at all and seemed to just let the other push her to the ground.

"Stacey! Act like you want to be a guardian or I will throw you out of this academy myself." I growled at her.

It looked like she was almost trembling. "Y-yes Guardian Hathaway." And she picked up the slack.

I heard the gym's doors squeal open before flapping shut and footsteps echoing across the polished wood floor. Only one set of footsteps though. Where on earth was my class?

Turning, I saw Dimitri, but he wasn't wearing the dark coat I saw him in the early evening. He was still donning that brown fitted shirt and it looked almost sinful on his well built body. He was almost glaring at me, his gaze was so intense. My heart rate sped up as he stalked across the floor to stand right in front of me.

"I want my duster, Rose."

I faked ignorance, "Your… duster? Alright, then just go put it on."

He sneered at me, god he was attractive… "You have it, _Roza_, I know you do."

"You can search my room if you like, but you won't find it in there." I smiled at him, increasing his anger.

He leaned forward, watching my lips. I gasped and tried to move away, my heart rate increasing by the second, but suddenly his lips were at my ear, "Maybe I will do just that," he whispered, his breath tickling me.

The doors opened again and for the first time this year I was actually glad to see my class. I side stepped around Dimitri and called their attention before they had even sat down.

"Don't even think about sitting down. I want you all up. Choose a partner." They did as I asked, but I couldn't concentrate on them properly, I could feel Dimitri's gaze on my back. I then took one person from each partner and swapped them with people I knew they were not friendly with. This ought to be good. "Every pair on a mat, now!" They raced over to the mats and stood glaring at their opponents. "Three, two, one. Fight!"

While they all went at each other like crazy, I took Dimitri aside. We walked to the equipment room, it was a lot more cramped then I remembered. I stood so close to Dimitri I could smell his sweet-scented intoxicating breath. I pushed myself up on my toes so I could whisper in his ear. "If you want to search my chambers-" I let out a breath on purpose and he shivered, as I anticipated. Damn straight, you still want me, Dimitri- "I would be happy to give you a tour." I pulled back and glared at him as if I hadn't done what I _had_ just done. "As long as you don't break into my chambers and try to grope me in my shower."

I knew he was about to protest and say he wasn't expecting me to go straight into the shower, blah blah blah. But I walked out before he could respond and busied myself with correcting my students' lunges and attacks.

God I was grateful I had Lissa helping me with this plan.

* * *

It was about an hour before sunrise when a knock came at my door. I had just been guarding Lissa and Christian while Eddy had been with Bianca. It was saddening to see them getting so close to each other, they both knew there was no future for them.

The knock came again, more insistent this time. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" I had changed into my nightgown, one of the many treats in Lissa's bags. It was a dark red, came to my mid thigh and a corset design at the back held up my bust. I draped my dressing gown around my shoulders and went to the door. The knock was there again. "Hold your god damn horses, let me unlock it."

With the door finally unlocked, the door came back suddenly and in walked, Dimitri.

His eyes were wide when he saw me. He actually gave me the once over that guys do, but Dimitri had never _ever_ done that to me. His gaze started at my legs then went up, I noticed he paid particular attention to my breasts before meeting my gaze.

"I'm here as the search party. Where is my jacket?"

"I told you, I don't have it."

He came up to me again, just like in the gym. "Oh we'll see about that." He whispered, before sucking on my earlobe for less then a second and walking around me.

My breathing was making my breasts come close to falling out of my corset as he started looking around my chambers. I hadn't turned around to watch him because I feared he would realise what an effect he had on me.

I walked slowly to the door to close it. Fuck, I was in trouble.

Dimitri- 2

Rose- 1

**

* * *

**

Hello my darlings. I know, I know. It's been a long long time. I could tell you everything that went wrong and wouldn't let me update

_**but**_ **that would take way too long. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause I certainly enjoyed writing it for you, this is the longest chapter I think, which is a bit depressing, I'm working on getting them longer though! Promise!**

**This chapter is actually dedicated to iluvMomiji because she wouldn't relent on me updating! So thanks a million, hun and it was for you.**

**I would love some reviews even though I know that most of you guys wont even read this authors note. Oh well! Gimme what you wanna and you shall have another update. I'm thinking of putting one up on Christmas Evef as a Christmas present to you all. If I don't get around to it, everyone have a Merry Christmas and I will see you soon!**

**Revieeew please.**

**xxx Sas**


	10. Help s'il vous plaît

Hellooooo my pretties. Yes, yes it's been a while. Yes I know its been more than six months and YES I know that this isn't an update.

I'm really sorry about that, about not being able to update, it's just that I've been freaking out about writing a lemon, especially considering its my first one. Ever.

Annnywho. The reason I'm updating without a real chapter is because I need some help. I have a chapter waiting, but I need someone, or a few people, to pre read. I wanna do this because if the chapter is shit, and I upload it, get horrible criticism, then I will possibly never write a lemon again. So! If it really is horrible, I want to be able to change it without having to upload it twice.

So if anyone would like to volunteer I would really appreciate it.

Thankyou guys! Xxx

Nemphil


End file.
